nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Haunted Hathaways
The Haunted Hathaways is a Nickelodeon original television series that began airing on July 13, 2013. It tells the story of a single mother and her two daughters who move into a home occupied by three ghosts, a single father and his two sons. The two families solve their problems using the ghost powers and normal human ways. The show's first season was originally going to consist of 20 episodes, but on August 21, 2013, the first season was picked up for 6 more episodes, bringing the first season up to 26 episodes. The series was renewed for a second season, sadly ending after that. Premise A single mother, Michelle Hathaway moves her two daughters, Taylor and Franke from New York to New Orleans and opens up a bakery. They soon find out they are living with a single father, Ray Preston and his two sons, Miles and Louie who turn out to be ghosts. Main characters Taylor Hathaway, played by Amber Montana, is the daughter of Michelle Hathaway, and the older sister of Frankie Hathaway. As seen in the first episode, she is a talented gymnast who cares about her work and is easily agitated by her family and the Prestons. Miles Preston, played by Curtis Harris, is the older son of Ray and Louie's older brother. He is the most well-mannered of the Preston ghosts, and tries the hardest to socialize with humans, especially Taylor. Miles does his best to help Taylor with her problems, but he tends to do more harm than good. Louie Preston, played by Benjamin Flores Jr., is the son of Ray Preston, and is Miles Preston's younger brother. He tends to be rude and a little bit on the sarcastic side. He loves haunting and scaring people, though he hasn't quite mastered it yet. Louie doesn't understand why the Hathaways have to live with them in their house and isn't always so nice to the Hathaways. Frankie Hathaway, played by Breanna Yde, is the daughter of Michelle Hathaway, and the younger sister of Taylor Hathaway. She is considered strange by her peers, and embraces the idea of living with ghosts. Frankie doesn't easily get along with her older sister, Taylor, because they both have different ways of dealing with things. Frankie and Louie have a complicated relationship because Frankie is often better at scaring people than he is. Michelle Hathaway, played by Ginifer King, is the good-hearted single mother of Taylor and Frankie. She is divorced, and, along with her two daughters, lives with the Prestons. Michelle is a skilled baker who own a cake shop called Pie Squared. Michelle tries to get along with her daughter Taylor, but they always think of things differently and their problems tend to be controversial. Michelle and Ray also find a complicated relationship because of their different styles of parenting. Ray Preston, played by Chico Benymon, is the father of Miles and Louie. As seen in the first episode, he can play the saxophone. Ray prefers a laid-back lifestyle, so he isn't very good at disciplining his sons when they misbehave. de:Voll Vergeistert Category:Live-action shows Category:Shows Category:Cancelled shows Category:2010s premieres Category:2010s endings